User talk:Urulokë
Welcome! Well met, Urulokë. Welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Vestress page. We hope to see more great edits! The FR Wiki aims to be a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and DMs. As you edit, please keep in mind these five important rules: # Use only official sources—no homebrew! # Do not copy text from these sources; use your own words. # Write everything in narrative tense (past tense), just like any novel. # Add citations for any statements that you make. # Avoid using the Visual Editor; use the Source Editor instead. In case you need some help, here are some quick guides: : • • • Policies • Canon • Copyrights …Or leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the other administrators about things. We hope that you enjoy editing here. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 14:52, September 11, 2019 (UTC) P.S.: Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~) to automatically add your name and the date. Throwing Spiders I fixed up the article you were working on. We highly recommend using the Source editor and not the Visual editor because it has trouble with many of our templates. Take a look a the page and other Help pages for tips on editing. Feel free to ask any admin questions as well. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 19:45, September 11, 2019 (UTC) *Hi Moviesign! Thank you for the advice, I will try to be less sloppy in the future articles I read. The templates feel a bit inintuitive, but then again, I am mostly new here. Thank you again for your help! (Urulokë (talk) 21:43, September 16, 2019 (UTC)) Image Uploads I had to delete the four images that you uploaded. If you upload images, you must use the template to provide the source of the image and the licensing for that image. You must also ensure that the image is not a duplicate and that you have added all the proper categories. Finally, do not replace an image from an officially published source with fan art. Fan art has a more stringent quality requirement to even be hosted on our wiki, and official art always takes precedence in infoboxes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:06, September 16, 2019 (UTC) *Hi Lhynard! Thank you for telling me. The image for Matron Malice was from Deviantart, it says "Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 License" so I thought that I could use it, since it really is a wonderful illustration. Should I never use fanart then? (Urulokë (talk) 21:40, September 16, 2019 (UTC)) :: Hi, Urulokë, :: Thanks for understanding. :: Yes, you added the license, which is correct to do. Thanks! But we also need a source, because anyone can easily make up a fake license claim. We need a source to confirm the license. In this case, you would use and include the link to the Deviant Art page where you found the image. You also would need to note the artist's name. :: I agree that it is good art, in this case. But we give official art priority. What you could do is create a gallery on the Malice Do'Urden page using the tags. See the bottom of the Eilistraee page for an example of how to do that. Be sure to note that the image is fan art in the caption, just like is done on the Eilistraee page. :: Finally, make sure to add categories to the actual File page for your image, including the Category:Fan art tag. :: I know that's a lot, but we want to do things properly so as not to steal the artwork of artists. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:56, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :: :: :: Hi Lhynard, :: :: I believe that I have done as you asked, I made a gallery, a page with the image and all copyright requirements and also a little page for the artist with a link to his art page in Deviantart. Would that be up to date with the website's policies? :: :: Best Regards, :: (Urulokë (talk) 23:59, September 16, 2019 (UTC)) Welcome Hi Urulokë, I'm enjoying all your edits to the drow-related articles. Can I suggest you switch over to the source editor, it may help with adding references. as you can see in the page history, I made a small change to the reference for Keening spirit. You can change the setting by hovering over your profile image at the time, going to "my preferences - editing - preferred editor". Welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask the admins, they're a great group. Ruf (talk) 19:00, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Johnnyriot999! Thank you for your suggestion, I will try using the source editor, it is just that I will have to get a better grip on the editing tools and formulae when it comes to adding infoboxes, references and such.(Urulokë (talk) 20:01, October 4, 2019 (UTC)) '''And sorry, I see that every time I make a change there are people coming behind me to clean up the details. ::See for a quick tutorial on how they work. The Source editor will auto-suggest links and citations as you type, so you don't have to type the whole name, just enough for it to suggest the one you want, like typing {{Cite book/asc is enough to get it to suggest the Template:Cite book/Ascendancy of the Last for you. Good luck and feel free to ask questions. —Moviesign (talk) 20:09, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Don't even apologize! The experienced editors did the same for me when I returned from a 9-year hiatus. We just offer tips because we see good contributions and, like you said, want to help you equip yourself with all the tools available. Keep up the good work! :) Ruf (talk) 20:11, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Time Saver We suggest you use the preview function in the editor so you can see any problems with your edits before you publish them. This will save you a lot of time and effort, as well as keeping the page history relatively clean. Twenty-two small edits in a row on the sahuagin page is a bit excessive. Thank you for your valuable contributions from the novels! —Moviesign (talk) 13:35, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, thank you for your input, I will try to do better next time. I have created a page for Huaanton, but the last reference is giving me trouble and I don't know why, I am trying to reference a previous reference with the short format, but it just keeps saying that it is incorrect. Perhaps you know what's wrong with it. Sorry to bother you so much.Urulokë (talk) 15:58, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::There was a quote mark missing from the '''name parameter of the tag. Did that fix it? —Moviesign (talk) 16:30, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Hello! yes! it was corrected! Thank you for your help. I will do better next time, and thank you again for your help.Urulokë (talk) 16:32, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ::